kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexaln Siurt
Lexaln Siurt is a main character in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening. Not much is known about him, and he is suddenly swept into the story with little knowledge of what is going on. Story Origin Lexaln's memories start in Twilight Town. He remembers awaking suddenly in the dark depths of a dark alley, surrounded by trash. He did not remember how he got there. He got up and started walking around the urban architecture of the unknown world. Eventually he ended up out of the dark ghetto and into the clean, crisp suburbs, and was found by the police and sent to an orphanage. For two years, he lived at Twilight Town, abandoned, picked on, and never adopted. One day, a freak storm rolled in, and suddenly the city was under siege by dark, shadowy creatures. There was death and destruction everywhere, and the entire world was crumbling. Lexaln ran from the falling infrastructure and somehow managed to avoid the Heartless, and miraculously managed to sneak on a merchant's Gummi Ship and escape the planet. Feeling even lonelier than before and devastated that his home world was being destroyed. In the space outside of Twilight Town, as Lexaln watched his world die to the darkness, the ship was boarded by Magneto's men who had orbited the planet to make sure no survivors escaped, and he was discovered and taken to Asteroid M to be a slave. Betrayal Lexaln is first officially seen in Asteroid M, in Ceodore's storyline. Ceodore discovers Lexaln after liberating a slave ship, and he tells Ceodore the tale of his home world, and how he has nowhere to go. Ceodore suggests traveling with him, and Lexaln agrees. He steals a gunblade from a fallen soldier and continues with him. After Laharl kills Ash Ketchum and attacks them, Lexaln and Ceodore flee the planet before the rest of the villains can attack them. Upholstery of the Universe After two years, Lexaln is a competent wielder of the gunblade. He has been training under Master Axen along with Dante Saxon and Occidere Way for these two years in the Land of Departure, as has Ceodore. Lexaln receives a mission from Master Axen; a distress call from Baron. Lexaln, along with his two allies, travel to Baron and investigate. They find a large outbreak of Heartless, creatures formed when the Heart of a person is destroyed. They fight off hordes of them and protect the King, and find the most powerful Heartless. They fight and slay it. Swarm of Chaos They return to the Land and pick up Ceodore, but find out that many, many more worlds have been sending out signals like the one from Baron, and that there is a large threat to be had. Lexaln decides to find the heart of the problem and kill it, and tracks the most powerful resurgence to the Netherworld. Lexaln and his friends find the Heartless to be controlled by Crono Silverius. Along with him is Laharl. Recognizing the two from their encounter two years ago, Lexaln and Ceodore lead an assault to them, mowing down hundreds of Heartless on their trek to the Overlord's Castle top. Once there, they are attacked by Laharl, but come out victorious, and Laharl dies from his injuries. Sensing his pawn has been captured, Crono orders his horde of Heartless to devour the world. The Netherworld's Keyhole is taken over by the darkness, and soon explodes. Lexaln and his friends just barely escape. The group return to the Land of Departure to recover, only to find it crumbling and swarmed with Heartless. They battle the monsters, making their way to the central Throne Room. By this point, Lexaln is alone, all his allies fighting the other Heartless. Lexaln makes it to his goal, and witnesses Master Axen relentlessly fighting a huge Heartless. He joins his master and the two defeat it just as the invasion is overcome, but at a cost: Master Axen is fatally wounded. He dies in his pupil's hands just as Eraqus, Ceodore's teammate, runs in to aid his master. He flies into a fit of rage, and banishes Lexaln and his friends from the Land. Lexaln leaves, and Eraqus closes the Land off to the outside universe to rest and repair. Fleeing Destiny Lexaln and his friends fly to Edo and, after wandering around for a while, befriend and rest with the Yorozuya. They are attacked occasionally by the Shinsengumi, but manage to recover from their massive battle mostly uncontested. Almost right on time, Edo is soon attacked by Heartless, but along with the collective force of the Shinsengumi, Yorozuya, and his friends, Lexaln fends them off. Lexaln and friends flee to Hyrule after the Shinsengumi banish them from Edo as well, desperate for a place to call home. They land in Ordon Village and befriend the village chief, a young man named Link. After finding out Hyrule has recently been plagued with Heartless problems, Lexaln, Link, and the others decide to ride to Hyrule Castle, the capital of Hyrule, and ask the Royal Family for advice on what to do. They arrive to find the Castle and the surrounding Castle Town under siege by Heartless. After fighting their way through, Lexaln and his companions find Alalngar and Jushur in the Throne Room and fight them off. However, during the battle, Alalngar taunts Lexaln, saying he is "just a fake" and "nothing about him is real". After losing, Alalngar and Jushur run off, confused how they could "lose to a nobody like him". From here on, Lexaln is desperate to find out what Alalngar meant; to find his true self, to validate his existence. His very life was at question. He started leaving on prolonged trips to random planets, flaring his temper, and became unsociable, even aggressive. Dante and Occidere become fed up and leave him and go to Radiant Garden, while Ceodore returns home to Baron. The loss of his friends impacts him even more, and Lexaln starts drifting off obsession and moving toward insanity. He becomes frantic to find out who he truly is, and decides to find Alalngar and his identity and leaves Hyrule alone. Confrontation Lexaln travels to the Keyblade Graveyard, lured by a clue left by Alalngar. Here he finds Alalngar, his companion Jushur, and their master Crono Silverius. Silverius mocks Lexaln further about his identity, to the point of anger, and Lexaln challenges the man. They fight, but he loses almost immediately, and is both confused and frustrated. Silverius summons AntiAllen, and elaborates. AntiAllen is in fact a Heartless like so many others Lexaln has slain, but this one contains all emotions, feelings, and memories of Allen Trius. In a way, Lexaln was the body, and AntiAllen was the soul. Filled with rage about not being able to become whole, AntiAllen and Lexaln both converge and attack each other. AntiAllen is absorbed into Lexaln, and a sphere made of pure light surrounds him as the two fight in his consciousness. Emerging victorious but seriously injured, Lexaln is overjoyed to see his friends defending him. As the three enemies retreat, Lexaln's fatal and numerous wounds spell out a tragic ending; he isn't going to live long. Choosing to become his true self as his one last desire, Lexaln pleads to his friends to kill him. At first, they refuse, but Lexaln continues to beseech them. As a last will, Ceodore slays his friend, and all three of Lexaln's friends leave him in peace back to their respective worlds. Lexaln dies with a smile as his soul is absconded and Allen Trius is re-formed. Appearance Lex wears black tight pants, a white button-down shirt with a blue sash over it, and a light blue open blazer over this. He also wears a red scarf. Lexaln has black, untidy hair, and red eyes. Personality Lexaln is a very untrusting and weary person, choosing only to truly show his back to people he extensively trusts and has been with. A lot of this branches from his harsh, short life, in which he was relatively alone and shunned because of his unusual red eyes and sudden appearance on the planet. He was also backstabbed by "friends" many times, and hasn't truly trusted anybody for as long as he can remember. As a rule, Lexaln fights alone, and refuses to be helped alone; any and all companions he has fights in the background and doesn't interfere with his battles. He is a very ruthless battler, and won't hesitate to defeat his enemies swiftly, if not honorably. Once Lexaln has truly started trusting someone, however, he begins to show his naive, loving side that he usually keeps locked up. He begins to respect people more and will sometime even let them help him in battle. His normal quiet, mild mannered self almost transforms entirely into a joyful, playful child, perhaps befitting his age. Although Lexaln has only been "alive" for two years, he has the mind and intelligence of a normal 17-year old. After it is revealed that he is a Nobody, Lexaln's personality starts to drastically change. He realizes everything wrong with him, and he stops trusting people entirely. No longer content to shy from conversations, Lexaln begins shunning all human contact, spending hours just sitting, thinking, searching his soul. He begins to fight with an extreme ferocity, showing absolutely no mercy and vanquishing all he deems evil, including those who get in his way. Easily fired up and never forgetting grudges, Lexaln becomes a frustrated, confused, and angry person. His one true wish and goal becomes finding out who he is, and he starts to yearn for what he is missing; memories, true emotions, his identity. He begin to resent all that lives, simply for having what he can't have. He is only truely quenched when he is slain and becomes himself again. Powers and Abilities Gunblades Lexaln is quite skilled with a gunblade, and his favorite model is the Revolver. It is capable of shooting bullets and fast, strong melee attacks. Coupled with Lexaln's fast ground speed, and he is quite formidable. Fighting Style Although Lexaln is quite fast, his weapon of choice hinders his speed. He tends to focus on blocking attacks and countering with blistering speed, and his combos are almost unbreakable. His use of magic is mediocre at best. Companion Before he becomes a player character, Lexaln is a companion to Ceodore Harvey. Because of his general weakness and being exposed to fighting fairly soon ago, Lexaln is a garbage companion; his attacks are weak and slow, he can't take much damage, and he can't use any magic at all. Luckily, at this point, Ceodore doesn't have to fight too often. Once Ceodore and Lexaln escape to the Land of Departure, Lexaln's battle prowess increases a hundred fold, although he is never again downgraded to a simple companion in the game. Quotes *''What is going on here...?'' *''I can't let you do that...'' *''You shut up, right now. Shut up, or I'll kill you...'' *''I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to stop it.'' Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters